Many conventional application-launching interfaces permit users to launch applications by selecting an icon or label associated with the application. These interfaces often include these icons or labels in a flat list, a file-based hierarchy, or grouped by page. If a user wishes to find and select an application, the user scrolls through the list, searches through levels within the hierarchy, or flips through the pages until the user finds the icon or label. This process can be tedious for users, especially if the interface has many applications from which to choose.
To address this tedium, some application-launching interfaces permit users to move these icons or labels within a flat list, a file-based hierarchy, or page-oriented groups. This can aid users, as often-used applications can be oriented at the top of the flat list, at a higher level of the hierarchy, or in the first or second page of the page-oriented groups.
Moving icons or labels within these application-launching interfaces, however, can be tedious and confusing. A user wishing to move an icon from a sixth page of icons, for example, may need to select the icon, select to move to a desired other page, once in that desired page drop the icon at the end of the page, move other icons in that desired page around manually to a desired arrangement within the page, and then go back to the sixth page to manually arrange the icons remaining in the sixth page.